Log 50
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "No tenían más que hacer en la Orden. Y se convenció de que cualquier día, muy próximamente, Bookman le anunciaría el término de esa etapa, y ya no sería más Lavi." [Lavi x Allen, yaoi]


**Gracias por asomarse aquí! Este es mi primer fic de DGM –nerviosa- pero espero que guste. Agradecería comentarios. Ah! Contiene spoilers xD**

* * *

**Log #50:**

El trío de velas alumbraba sin esfuerzo, obligándole a entrecerrar los párpados, forzar la vista y mantener la nariz a ridículos cinco centímetros del papel.

Sin embargo, tal empeño no fue suficiente para evitar que la velocidad de su escritura disminuyera paulatinamente, o que la calidad de su caligrafía llegara a límites indescifrables hasta para su propia, opaca y gastada pupila. Cuando un cabeceo casi causó que picara su ojo con la pluma, realmente comenzó a preocuparse.

Bostezó, cerró los ojos y los frotó insistentemente en espera de poder evadir al cansancio al menos por unos minutos más. Apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio, sostuvo su rostro con la mano y gruñó fastidiado mientras su único ojo descubierto y ojeroso recorría las interminables pilas de papeles en borrador que había llenado y todavía faltaban por transcribir.

Dejó la pluma descansando por un momento y se hizo hacia atrás, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Su nuca tocó el respaldo de la silla por primera vez en horas, y suspiró patéticamente contento con el simple placer que el cambio de postura le trajo.

—¡Al diablo! —Decidió de pronto, y se puso de pie. Recogió la bandana y bufanda que había abandonado por ahí; dejó a la primera descansando floja alrededor de su cuello y la segunda prenda se la echó al hombro. Luego, con piernas que se sentían un tanto torpes debido a las horas de esclavizada inactividad a las que el Panda lo había sometido, Lavi abandonó la biblioteca sin que la predecible y violenta reacción de Bookman la próxima vez que lo viera le preocupara más.

¿Cuál era la prisa? Él no olvidaría nada, nunca lo hacía. Escribiría todo suceso relevante del reciente conflicto con el Conde del Milenio sin que un sólo detalle escapara a su escrupulosa memoria. Pero no había motivo razonable para que Bookman lo presionara tanto con ello. Los últimos días habían sido tranquilos en la Orden y seguramente continuarían así. Él quería aprovechar esa novedosa tranquilidad y tomar un descanso que creía bien merecido; ya tendría oportunidad de sobra para llenar su registro número cuarenta y nueve cuando se hallara de mejor humor.

Frenó bruscamente. Miró con ojos grandes al final del abandonado pasillo donde no se apreciaba nada en especial. Parpadeó y pasó saliva, para enseguida arrojarse incontables insultos en el transcurso de dos segundos por no haberse dado cuenta de que ya venía siendo hora de iniciar el cincuenta.

Bookman no le había mencionada nada al respecto pero siguiendo la secuencia lógica de siempre, tenía que ser así. Cuando el suceso que les interesaba atestiguar ya había concluido, el único paso a seguir era avanzar y cambiar; ir en busca del siguiente evento que mereciera un espacio en los registros de la historia oculta.

No tenían más que hacer en la Orden. Y se convenció de que cualquier día, muy próximamente, Bookman le anunciaría el término de esa etapa, y ya no sería más Lavi.

—Tch. —Habían pasado más de dos años, se sentía verdaderamente un exorcista y aunque casi había muerto por olvidar las limitaciones de un Bookman, Lavi se había atrevido a retarlas.

Llegó a estar bien con ello y aceptar que "Lavi" tendría mucho más que escribir en sus registros que los anteriores; hablaría no sólo de los asuntos técnicos requeridos, sino de lo que cada persona a su cercano alrededor le transmitió durante el proceso, y de lo que él mismo sintió al involucrarse tan distraída y profundamente con todo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no se detenía y a cada minuto un pedazo de historia se creaba, construyendo bases para cosas importantes que él debía documentar. Él tendría que continuar también y dejar a Lavi en el pasado.

Pero ni siquiera sería Lavi de lo que más dolería desprenderse.

Buscó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo la carta del as de espadas con la que se había quedado más tiempo de lo necesario, procrastinando a propósito.

Continuó caminando, echando vistazos a las puertas frente a las que pasaba hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Se detuvo y contempló la perilla, dudoso.

La mitad de la noche no era la mejor hora para una visita social, mucho menos cuando el único motivo era un súbito pinchazo de anhelo.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño suavemente dos veces, luego otras dos, más fuerte.

—Allen, ¿estás durmiendo? —preguntó, acercándose a la rendija del marco. Escuchó ruidos adentro; un golpe seco y alguien quejándose, luego pasos descalzos y finalmente la perilla de la puerta chillando al ser girada del otro lado.

—Uh… no —contestó Allen, mientras luchaba con poco éxito para que los ojos no se le cerraran y la ligera oscilación de su cuerpo se detuviera.

—Genial. ¿Puedo pasar? —El chico de alborotados cabellos blancos abrió la boca y al instante fue empujado por el mayor. Estando ambos adentro, Allen no le vio caso de contestar la previa pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede, Lavi? —Lavi sonrió ante la voz somnolienta del menor, de reojo le miró caminar hacia la cama y subir a tientas hasta hacerse un ovillo para luego cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la cobija que jaló del suelo.

—Woa, lindo cuadro —comentó simplemente por decir cualquier cosa, aunque la figura del caminante se le hacía más bien un tanto tétrica. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y observó con mayor atención la pintura que colgaba de la pared.

—Lavi… —Allen canturreó con desgane e impaciencia.

Lavi suspiró, volteó hacia el bulto en la cama y sacó la carta que guardaba siempre consigo.

—Sólo vine a darte algo. Lo perdiste cuando Tyki Mikk… —_Casi te mata_—. La primera vez que lo enfrentaste.

—¿Qué?… —Allen se asomó hasta la nariz, enarcando una ceja y con ojos entrecerrados, sin caer en cuenta de lo que el otro le decía. Estaba más dormido que despierto, y además molesto por la inexplicable interrupción a sus horas de descanso, así que no recordó hasta que tuvo el as de espadas cerca, justo frente a su rostro.

—La guardé en secreto, así que no le digas al Panda o me irá mal. —Lavi fingió una sonrisa y entregó el naipe a Allen, quien lentamente se sentó. Enseguida le dio la vuelta al objeto, observándolo como si tratara de confirmar que en realidad pertenecía a su baraja.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

El parpadeo curioso de Allen, una vez que levantó el rostro, pareció hacer eco a la pregunta.

—¿Por qué la guardé? —Probó Lavi.

—La guardaste porque era mía. Pero, ¿por qué en secreto? —Allen se estiró para abrir un cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó un pequeño estuche y guardó la carta ahí, con el resto. Devolvió el estuche a su lugar y retornó su atención a Lavi, quien no atinó a decir nada.

Allen continuó mirando al otro, un tanto descolocado ante el silencio tan ajeno a lo que Lavi era normalmente, así como a la expresión vacilante y los labios rectos y tensos.

Finalmente, Lavi renegó encogiéndose de hombros.

—El viejo es un cascarrabias. Habría dicho que seré un Bookman vergonzoso. —Y de la nada, algo parecido a la enorme sonrisa de siempre estaba de vuelta.

Sin embargo, Allen todavía no entendía. Sus enormes ojos expectantes lo hacían muy claro para el pelirrojo.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que cuando llegó aquí era todo hipocresía? ¿Que sólo se convirtió en exorcista porque estar en la orden, cerca de los protagonistas de la historia, era lo que convenía para no perder detalle alguno? ¿Y que todo lo que dijo, sobre lo que significa ser un exorcista, lo que significa este uniforme, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de creerlo?

Lavi deseaba decírselo todo; con Allen no habría problema alguno. Él comprendería que ahora era diferente.

_Me acerqué a ti porque eres el profetizado destructor del tiempo, puro interés egoísta y frívola curiosidad._

No era parte de su deber desarrollar un cariño peligroso hacia él. No se suponía que su conjeturada muerte, aquella vez, le moviera una sola fibra de su ser. Menos que sintiera la ridícula necesidad de recoger esa carta del lugar donde el césped se encharcaba con su sangre. Y después guardarla como el peor de los sentimentales, como si Allen estuviera ahí con él, presente y a su lado en todo momento durante el angustioso lapso en el que su existencia era una duda y no era capaz de resignarse a no volverle a ver.

Vergonzoso. Los cuarenta y ocho anteriores se lo habían recalcado.

—Pero ninguno de los cuarenta y ocho te conoció —habló siendo medio consciente de ello.

—¿Eh?

—Dejé de observar por tu culpa.

—¿Ah? —Lavi se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo cosas carentes de lógica para el otro cuando dejó de mirar en sus recuerdos y estudió la graciosa expresión en el confundido rostro de Allen.

Lavi se arrodilló frente al inglés y cruzó los brazos sobre sus piernas. Los hombros de Allen se pusieron rígidos y contempló con extrañeza la nostálgica sonrisa con la que Lavi habló.

—Quiero seguir aquí, siendo Lavi. —El menor frunció el ceño. Lavi apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas de Allen y se impulsó hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Allen dio un respingo, sus manos volaron a los hombros del otro y le empujaron al mismo tiempo que hacía la cabeza hacia atrás. Lavi retrocedió y Allen no pudo controlar que sus labios se curvaran al ver el enfurruñado rostro del mayor.

—¿Lavi?… —No estaba seguro de qué preguntar. Esa noche continuaba aumentando en nivel de anormalidad y era difícil elegir por dónde empezar a hallarle sentido.

Lavi se acercó, lamió su pequeña e insegura sonrisa, y luego sus labios fueron un sello sobre los de Allen. Allen cerró los ojos y dejó que lo se sentía bien siguiera sintiéndose así. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el cuello de Lavi, una se movió hasta su nuca para enredar los dedos en los cabellos rojizos, y la otra sujetó la bandana verde para jalar suavemente de ella.

Allen se tumbó en la cama y Lavi con él, sus labios insistentes contra los del otro y las manos enmarcando su cintura. Lavi archivaba en su memoria todo lo que Allen le regalaba; su aroma, el sabor de su saliva, la textura de su lengua, la forma de sus dientes, el ritmo de su respiración, los soniditos que parecían quedar atorados en su garganta, la suavidad de la tela de su pijama; y después, la tersura de su piel, la tensión de los músculos debajo, la euforia que le hacía sentir y se materializaba como cosquilleos en las puntas de sus dedos, y el agradable dolor causado por las manos que tiraron demasiado fuerte de su cabello.

Separaron sus labios. Allen inspiró profundo y Lavi besó su mandíbula, luego su cuello dando fugaces succiones por aquí y por allá que causaron a Allen agradables escalofríos.

—Yo… estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes? —dijo nerviosamente, sonriendo vacilante y con un ligero sonroje resaltando sus mejillas, que Lavi apreció de soslayo.

—Sí —contestó cerca de su oído. Dejó la cabeza descansando contra su cuello y recargó su peso sobre él. Cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Qué haces? —Allen no alcanzó a mirar el rostro de Lavi así que dirigió la incredulidad de sus ojos hacia la mata de cabello que cosquilleaba sus labios.

—También tengo sueño. —murmuró el mayor. Allen parpadeó y torció ligeramente sus labios al sentir que la confusión de hacía unos minutos volvía para acosarlo.

_No lo dije tan en serio_, pensó Allen. Estuvo un rato contemplando el techo de su habitación sin resignarse a dormir con el embarazoso peso de Lavi sobre él, ni decidirse a comentar algo sobre el súbito y soso final que aquél había impuesto. Una media hora habría pasado hasta que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Lavi no se pudo relajar hasta entonces, cuando sintió una mano de Allen posándose sobre su cabeza en un gesto que quiso interpretar como la indulgencia a su incongruente comportamiento.

Había muchas cosas que ansiaba explicarle, pero concluyó que si su tiempo como Lavi estaba cercano a agotarse, no tenía caso decir nada más, ni besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí —respondió apagadamente. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Bookman y observó intranquilo mientras el viejo los revisaba superficialmente.

—El siguiente será el registro número cincuenta. —_Ahí estaba._

—¿Y el nombre?

Lavi esperaba estar ocultando con éxito lo devastado que tal anuncio le hacía sentir, pero al realizar la obligada pregunta, supo que su voz no fue la misma emocionada de las veces anteriores, alegremente voraz por pasar a lo siguiente y conocer cosas nuevas. Esta voz mostraba aversión.

—"Lavi."

—Pero…

—¡No he acabado! —La repentina patada al rostro lo mandó de espaldas al suelo.

—A estas alturas no puedes simplemente ignorar tu compatibilidad con Innocence. Tendrás que dejar la pereza y trabajar como Exorcista y Bookman simultáneamente.

Lavi se puso de pie.

—Es decir, seguir haciendo lo mismo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y golpeteó con un dedo su barbilla.

—No te quieras pasar de listo. —Un objeto que no alcanzó a identificar pasó rozando su rostro y se estrelló contra un estante detrás.

—¡Gracias, Panda! —Supo que el viejo no esperaba el agradecimiento, pero surgió en él sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Lavi mostró una sonrisa amplia e infantilmente alegre antes de dar la vuelta y trotar hacia el comedor.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde Allen disfrutaba con su típica voracidad de la diversidad de platillos expuestos. Lavi tomó asiento frente a él.

—Lavi —dijo Allen, un tanto sorprendido, admitiéndose haber estado esperando verlo de nuevo después de la extraña noche de ayer y la solitaria mañana de hoy.

El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo como saludo. Allen pausó con el tenedor sosteniendo un trozo de carne a la mitad del trayecto ensayado hacia su entreabierta boca. Sintió una inusual calidez esparcirse sobre su rostro, y parpadeó.

Lavi había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa y descansado la barbilla encima de ellos. Una pupila brillante de color verde oscuro se dirigía indiscreta y fija sobre el rostro del menor. Allen esperó unos cuantos segundos más hasta probar que Lavi tenía decidido por el momento no dejar de mirarlo.

Allen sonrió y enseguida siguió comiendo. Lavi se sintió convencido de que el registro número cincuenta sería el más interesante de todos.

**:-:-:-:**

**Fin**


End file.
